


Magic

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Reader/Characer Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CAN I HAVE ONE MORE REQUEST? I'D LOVE ISAAC ON A DATE WITH FEMALE READER WHEN THEY GET CAUGHT UP IN SOME SUPERNATURAL HUBBUB AND IT COMES OUT THAT SHE'S A WITCH/CAN DO MAGIC?</p><p>“lead the way.” He said and you did, leading him to your old beat up pickup truck.</p><p>“It’s nice.” He said with a smirk.</p><p>“It’s a piece of junk.” You replied as he put the giant poster in the truck bed.                      </p><p>“It has—- character.”  He said smiling that stupidly attractive smile again. “So the plan was to carpool with Stiles to go grab some food and then come back and drop you and Scott with your cars.”</p><p>“That sure I’d show up huh?” you teased.</p><p>“I was hoping.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Magic was something that always came easy to you, not the whole cliché Harry Potter “yer a wizard” kind of magic. But the old kind, drawing power from nature, and symbols and internal strength. More like Merlin than any other modern attempt to represent “witches”.

That being said, hiding magic wasn’t something that came so easy for you. You were—relatively powerful for your age which made it difficult to disguise yourself—which is how you ended up here.

In beacon hills California.

It was kind of like witness protection, except “witches protection” instituted by your mother who insisted you both change your names and flee the state.

You thought it was completely useless.

You unfortunately had about zero say in what was going on which is how you ended up in the back of a stuffy classroom, sitting behind the cutest boy you had ever met, calling yourself Sara Jones.

But the cute boy thing wasn’t so bad.

You let yourself smirk a little as class went on, the kid shifted in annoyance when the teacher took too long to go over a subject. Occasionally sharing knowing glances with the puppy-faced kid two desks over.

It wasn’t until about halfway through the class that you finally learned his name.

Or his last name.

“Does anyone know how many people the Black Death killed in England?” the teacher had drawled, monotone voice echoing through the prison-like room.

Nobody raised their hand.

You knew the answer, of course.

Your history class had gone over this stuff two months before but you weren’t about to start the school year as the know it all.

“Dude” the puppy faced kid said to the angelic boy sitting in front of you, “you know this one raise your hand.”

The kid in front of you shook his head, eyes glued on the desk.

You sighed, raising your hand with a devilish smile, why not right? Who were you trying to impress after all you’d probably be out of here in a few months with a new name and a new school.

“It killed approximately 1.5 million people sir.” You said smiling when the teacher told you that was correct because of course it was. Why would you have said it if it was wrong?

When the teacher returned to the board the puppy laughed lightly, “way to go Lahey.”

It took a couple seconds before the angel faced boy turned around and smiled at you, “hi.” He said shyly and it made you smile.

“Hi.”

“I’m Isaac” he said extending a hand for you to shake, which you took.

“Sara.” You replied feeling a small twinge of guilt for lying to this kid.

“I know this is a little strange but uh, my buddy Scott’s never going to let me live it down if I don’t ask you so—is there any chance you want to come see my lacrosse game tonight?”

You smiled, reminding yourself to thank the puppy faced – Scott kid. 

“sure.” You said nodding. “That sounds cool.”

You smiled a little more the rest of the day hoping you might have Isaac in some of your other classes.

You don’t.

You’ve got two with Scott though who smiles at you when you sit down in English, and says hi when you sit next to him in trig.

“Hi” you replied.

“It starts at six.” He said leaving you a little confused.

“What does?”

“The lacrosse game” he supplied and oh… that made a bit more sense.

“Oh—yeah.” You nodded. “I’ll be there.”

He nodded returning his attention to his book.

“What number is he?” you asked a minute later.

“Who?”

“Isaac obviously.” You said with a smirk.

“Oh- yeah, he’s uh- 14 I think.” He said smiling at you, the kid seemed genuine, nice even. “Why gonna make a ‘Go Isaac’ poster?”

You laughed “I just might, think it will get me into the girlfriend section.” You joked.

The kid grinned like a child on Christmas morning. “Yeah- if you want you can, Allison will be there you can sit with her. She’s my girlfriend, and uh Lydia should, well I don’t know how her and Jackson are doing but she’s usually there.”

You laughed, “I’ll be there.”

He nodded and turned his attention back to the teacher, which honestly you probably should be doing too.

You made it out of school relatively un-scathed, and by that I mean you had a of homework, but you also had an invitation to watch a hot guy play lacrosse so everything kind of equaled out.

Now all you had to do was convince your mom to let you actually leave the house and go to the game considering it means leaving the house and she had it somewhere in her head that leaving the house equated to exposing yourself as a witch.

Not that she didn’t really have a basis for that assumption.

It had happened quite a few times now.

But this was going to be the town.

At least you hoped so.

You pushed open the door and yelled through the house, “MOM I’M HOME!!!”

You threw your bag on the counter and grabbed a snack from the kitchen when your mother walked through the door.

“hello sweetheart.” She said smiling and setting down a box on the counter. “How was your first day?” she said nervousness seeping through into our features.

“oh nothing special, almost got burnt at the stake though, only made it five minutes without announcing I’m a witch.” You joked nonchalantly.

Relief washed over her face and she did that obnoxious thing where she ruffled her hair, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Hey, watch the merchandise” you joked, “I have a date.”

She froze.

Dammit. This was going to be harder than you thought.

“You remember what happened the last time you had a date?” she asked, frustration evident at the memory.

“Moooom!” you groaned, “he was about to fall off the cliff, what did you want me to do, let him die?”

“He wouldn’t have died, it was barely eleven feet.” She reminded you.

“well I didn’t know that yet now did I?” you retorted, “you told me to only use magic to protect those who cannot protect themselves, that’s what I thought I was doing.”

She took a deep breath before sighing, “This … date” she started before you grinned.

Mission accomplished.

“It’s more of a – school event.” You said grinning, “and I have to go get some poster board to cheer Isaac on” you said swiftly before she could change her mind.

Dates were one thing, if you got exposed it was one teenage boy against two witches. Memories could be erased easily.

Lacrosse games were different, you couldn’t make everyone forget.

You grinned from ear to ear swooping forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek, “gotta get started on this whole school spirit thing!” you said grabbing your bag and rushing out the door, “go Beacon Hills—uh, whatevers!” reminding yourself that you didn’t even know what the school colors were let alone what the mascot was.

Whoops.

You sorted it out sometime, ending up with a large poster that threatened to knock you over when you stood up with a large red 14, you assumed that was a school color considering it seemed to be covering almost every inch of the school.

Call it a hunch.

You were grinning widely when you showed up to the game, sign in tow and kept your eyes open for a set of girls with—

Yup, there they were.

A redhead and a brunette holding up a sign with Scott’s name.

Must be Allison and Lydia your mind supplied. You smiled, making your way over to them.

“hi.” You said standing a few rows below them, “Scott said I might find you here—I uh, don’t know very many people and I was just wondering—“

The brunette grinned, “of course! Get up here!” she said waving you towards them, “I’m Allison and this is Lydia, you must be Sara.”

You nodded smiling.

“Isaac wouldn’t stop talking about you all day.” She said.

The redhead smiled primly at you, you kind of got the impression she was judging you but then again that had never stopped you from doing anything so you ignored it.

“If that sign is anything to go by, the feeling isn’t one sided.” She said eyeing the board.

You flushed a little, “is it too much?”

Allison laughed, “No, he’ll love it.” She reassured, helping you set it against one of the lower rows and stand behind it so only your head was showing.

Maybe it was a bit much.

You laughed your way through the game with Lydia and Allison.

Grinning when Isaac tripped over his feet the first time he saw you.

Allison elbowed you in the ribs when he did so, and you blushed.

He was really cute okay?

When the game finished, and to be honest you didn’t really know the score, just that Isaac looked really freaking good in his uniform—Allison and Lydia dragged you down to the locker room. Giggling and undoubtedly plotting some sort of evil deed because that’s what popular girls do right?

Or not, you thought when Isaac and Scott and some other awkwardly attractive kid stumbled out of the locker room moments later, laughing and shoving each other lightly.

Your heart did that stupid little skip thing when he smiled at you, curls falling into his eyes a little.

“So you did, really—uh good.” You said smiling sheepishly, sign still clutched in your hands.

“You made me a sign.” He said grin almost splitting his face in two.

That smile, god damn, was going to be the death of you.

It was already making your heart do the marimba.

“Yeah—uh hope you don’t mind.” You said ducking your head a little.

He smiled more, as if that was even really possible. You were beginning to think that all the light in the world came from this kid’s smile.

“Are you kidding?” Scott interrupted with a boisterous laugh, arm thrown over Allison’s shoulders. “He would not shut up about you all day, and then we got on the field and he saw you in the girlfriend section, I swear I’ve never wanted for duct tape so much in my life.”

Isaac glared at him and the kid standing next to Lydia laughed.

“Dude you know it’s true.” He said smirking at you. “I’m Stiles, as nobody’s going to introduce me and if this lug is anything to go by.” He said gesturing to Isaac, “you and your dazzling eyes must be Sara.”

Lydia swatted him, “don’t be a jerk Stiles.” She said smiling fondly.

“As you wish.” He said smirking.

Isaac’s face was deep red at this point and you just smiled.

“It’s alright, I’d have been talking about you all day too if I had friends to talk to.” You said with a laugh.

Isaac smiled, “we’re all gonna go grab something to eat you uh… wanna tag along?”

You nodded, “yeah, I mean that sounds great.”

He grinned—to be fair pretty much everyone grinned.

This kid had some pretty nice friends, really loyal or at least it seemed like it.

“Do you want me to…?” Isaac gestured to the sign which honestly was a bit difficult to carry. “It just looks a little bulky and I’m sure it will fit in Lydia’s trunk.”

You smiled, “sure, but I have my own car—well truck.” You said smiling.

Isaac nodded taking the sign from you, “lead the way.” He said and you did, leading him to your old beat up pickup truck.

“It’s nice.” He said with a smirk.

“It’s a piece of junk.” You replied as he put the giant poster in the truck bed. 

“It has—- character.” He said smiling that stupidly attractive smile again. “So the plan was to carpool with Stiles to go grab some food and then come back and drop you and Scott with your cars.”

“That sure I’d show up huh?” you teased.

“I was hoping.”

You laughed, “Yeah that sounds good.”

He held the door open for you.

This kid was freaking adorable.

Your attachment to this town was getting a little intense. Which just meant you were gonna have to be really careful.

“So where are we going?” you asked.

“We have to go pick up my boyfriend real quick and then we’re gonna head over to Bill’s diner on main.” Stiles said from the front seat, smiling at you in the mirror.

“If that’s okay.” Isaac added looking at you expectantly.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” you asked confused.

“Derek is a little…” Isaac apparently searched for the right words.

“My boyfriend’s an ass.” Stiles supplied.

“Yep that’s it.” Isaac laughed.

“Well don’t sugar coat it guys.” You said with a smile, he can’t be that bad if these guys put up with him. “I don’t mind.”

Isaac grinned, “Great.”

You spent the next two minutes trying to figure out exactly what you were supposed to say, but in the end you didn’t say too much of anything because Isaac’s hand slid into yours and all you could do was smile at him until you pulled up at—a really broken house.

“No offense but does your boyfriend really live here?” you laughed not noting the fact that Isaac’s hand had gone stiff in yours.

“Isaac…” Stiles said, panic evident in his voice.

You glanced from Isaac to Stiles and back to Isaac again.

“What’s going on?”

Isaac looked at you with a pained expression on his face, “nothing, don’t worry. I’ll be right back.” He said and Stiles took that as a cue to jump out of the front seat taking what looked a hell of a lot like a baseball bat with him.

What the hell was going on?

“Don’t leave this car.” Isaac said, “Unless you see something that seems off. Then drive, as far and as fast as you can do you understand me?”

You looked at him like he had grown another head.

“Isaac what’s—?”

The kid launched forward smashing his lips against yours and pressing a set of keys into your hand before turning and shutting the door promptly.

“Remember, stay where you are.” He said before running after Stiles.

Your head was spinning.

Like really, what the actual fuck was going on.

You’d like to say you’d never had a date like this but that would be a lie. Though usually you were the one shutting someone up with a kiss, giving them cryptic excuses and running off into the creepy house in the woods.

It was then that you heard a blood boiling scream emanating from the house.

Fuck this; you thought pushing open the door and setting the keys on the front seat. You weren’t going to sit here like a damsel in distress. Someone was getting hurt in there and it was your job to help them.

You tried as hard as you could to remain silent, slipping through the front door and making your way through the house, relying on your magic to seek out the aura’s of the people there.

Holy fuck.

There was some strange supernatural shit going on in this house.

Something that was conformed when you turned the corner only to have to step back swiftly to avoid being hit by a body flying through the air.

Shit.

Something growled, eyes flashing red and for a second you thought you were going to die before a hand laid on the beast’s shoulder pulling it back and that was… Stiles.

So that made the beast—Derek.

Werewolves.

That made a lot of sense.

Ridiculously attractive, good at sports, exceptionally close to his friends.

Isaac was a werewolf.

A beta if the snarling wolf with yellow eyes wearing his clothing was anything to go by.

“I told you to stay in the car.” He snapped.

“it got a bit too stuffy for my taste.” You replied still trying to take everything in.

Lydia was sitting in the corner, curled into herself. Allison was standing behind Scott, small knife in hand exuding the aura of a—hunter which was confusing given the people she surrounded herself with. Which meant the body they had just flung had to be the thing they were fighting meaning it was—.

A dephening growl emerged from behind you.

—behind you.

Great.

You spun around clutching at your necklace, a druid symbol your mother had carved by hand the day of your birth. Something you poured each and every bit of your expendable energy into whenever you had the chance. Helpful in times like this when there was nothing else to draw from.

“Sara stand behind me.”

“I can take care of myself Isaac.” You replied pushing the wolf out of your way and standing in front of the large creature. You didn’t know what it was, but there were ways to kill it without knowing.

You started to mutter an incantation under your breath, calling on the power that you had reserved in your amulet.

Your skin started to tingle, glowing lightly, eyes flashing a bright white before everything in the room faded to black.

When you woke up you were lying on a pile of blankets, hand clutched tightly in someone else’s.

You blinked a few times before registering Isaac’s face.

You smiled.

“So, any more secrets I should know about wolf-boy.” You said knowing you had hidden as much from him as he had from you. This way was better though you thought to yourself. This way neither of you would have to hide anything.

You knew he was a werewolf and he knew you were a witch.

“You glow.” He said seemingly dumbfounded.

“I do.” You said with a smile, “You get hairy and have really awful nails.”

He laughed, “I do.”

You smiled at him, squeezing his hand lightly.

“You still want me in the girlfriend section?” you asked hoping he’d say yes.

He didn’t.

However he did lean forward and capture your lips in a searing kiss that left your head spinning and your face permanently screwed up into a smile.

Which was probably better anyways.

You laughed when he pulled away, face still inches from yours.

“what?” he asked with a smile.

“nothing my mom’s just going to kill me.” You said still chuckling, “I managed to be here one day, exposed myself to at least five people and got myself a werewolf boyfriend.”

Isaac smiled. “boyfriend?”

You smirked, pulling him back down against your lips, “yeah, boyfriend.”


End file.
